


十二（番外）

by c_petrichor



Category: 83line - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_petrichor/pseuds/c_petrichor
Kudos: 1





	十二（番外）

* 12岁年龄差预警，养成（？预警 *  
* 巨狗血，全是胡编乱造，没有一个人维持现背人设，包括少量出场的姐姐，勿代入，禁上升。 *

本章是车！！！特澈车！！！

朴正洙项目告急，已经有一个半月没飞去伦敦了。

金希澈终于忍不住，连着熬了一个星期拼命赶完作业，通过的当天就马不停蹄地回了纽约。落地时才下午4点，因为时差和奔波的原因他已经困到睁不开眼，但这也拦不住年轻人谈起恋爱来如胶似漆，一回到家就缠着朴正洙白日宣淫。

一番激烈的运动之后金希澈就开始呼呼大睡，朴正洙从他进门就想问的问题一直到第二天早上才问出口。

“你怎么突然把头发剪了？”朴正洙摸着金希澈的头发问道，明明上次见还是齐肩长发。

“因为有人跟我搭讪。”金希澈一边刷牙一边呜啦呜啦地说话。

朴正洙哼了一声，“说得跟你第一次被搭讪似的。”

“被人叫辣妹还是第一次。”金希澈吐出嘴里的泡沫，咬牙切齿，“看背影叫也就算了，回过头了还是叫我辣妹！”

“是吗？”朴正洙被金希澈的表情逗笑，“拒绝搭讪最好的办法是举起手来，给他们看看你的婚戒。”

原本还气鼓鼓的金希澈听到这话突然泄了气，自以为悄无声息地放下自己的左手，收进居家裤的口袋，然而还是引起了身后人的注意。

朴正洙看金希澈略微慌张的样子就猜到他应该是又忘了戴戒指，毕竟他之前也因为洗完澡把它落在浴缸里死活找不到而被朴正洙身体力行地“教育”过一顿。

朴正洙故意不说话，只是皱起眉头盯着镜子里的人看。果然，不出三秒金希澈就举手投降了。

“我落在伦敦了……”金希澈漱完口，自暴自弃地把牙刷扔进杯子里，然后回过头扑进朴正洙的怀里，撅起湿漉漉的嘴巴讨吻。

朴正洙故作嫌弃地偏了偏头，金希澈只亲到了他的嘴角，但还是挡不住清凉的牙膏味迅速在鼻腔蔓延。

而被躲开的人显然是不太满意，抬手抄起朴正洙的下巴就是一顿狂亲，脸上原有的水珠混着口水瞬间搞得到处都是湿漉漉的。

牙膏里薄荷的清凉感很快就消失了，体温从口腔到身体一路攀爬，晨间的吻很快就变了质。

换气的当口，金希澈被猛地翻过身压在洗手台边缘，身上那条居家裤本来就松松垮垮，此刻索性被一把拉下，堆绕在主人的脚踝，内裤也被脱下一截，露出白皙又浑圆的屁股。

朴正洙伏在金希澈的肩窝，一边啃咬他的脖子和耳垂，一边撩起他的上衣，用修长的手指碾过前一晚被玩弄到还未消肿的乳头，接着用修剪整齐的指甲来回拨弄着半硬的肉粒，刮过当中细小的裂缝。

不一会儿金希澈就开始低声喘息，双手撑着冰凉的大理石台面，腰肢下塌，翘起屁股去磨蹭身后的丈夫。

朴正洙打开右手边的抽屉，取出了一管润滑剂。很快金希澈就感觉到冰凉的液体被抹到了自己的股缝，多出的量顺着大腿快速滑落，感觉又冰又痒，他止不住打了个颤，往前曲了曲腿，被身后的丈夫在屁股上用力打了一巴掌。

金希澈惊呼一声，想伸手去摸被打疼的屁股，却被朴正洙半路截胡，反压在身后，接着被往回拉了一步，紧贴着朴正洙支起帐篷的下身。

金希澈的身体离洗手台更远了，又只能用一只手支撑自己，不得不把腰下陷的更多，摆出诱人的姿势，来讨好朴正洙加快这场性事的前奏。

朴正洙心领神会，便也不再磨蹭，食指指腹顺着金希澈的臀缝不断向下来到入口，借着润滑液和前一晚的铺垫顺畅地插入了一根手指，甬道里柔软干燥，内壁夹紧了他的手指，收缩着往里吞吐。

金希澈发出软绵的叫声，被压在身后的手反握住丈夫的胳膊，催促他快点进行下一步。

朴正洙借助着润滑液又加了两根手指，草草地开拓了几下便抽了出来，他低头解开裤带，连内裤一并扯下，掏出早就勃起的阴茎挤在两瓣臀肉之间，用沾满润滑剂的手掌撸了两下，然后找准入口挺身送了进去。

金希澈尖叫一声，颤抖着把身体里粗大的东西夹得更紧。不论操了多少次，做了多么充分的准备，进入的那一下还是会让他又爽又痛。他下意识地仰起头，失焦的目光模模糊糊地看见镜子里的自己，浑身粉红，正张着嘴缓慢地吐息。

而身后的朴正洙也被夹得动弹不得，只好舔弄着金希澈的耳朵，再一路下滑，时而用舌尖在他脖子后方的肌肤上虚虚游走，激起他微弱的颤栗，时而又将头埋进他的肩窝又舔又咬，引来他黏腻的呻吟，等到金希澈的身体完全放松，他才开始缓慢地抽插起来。

金希澈反握着朴正洙胳膊的手终于不再紧绷，他扣住朴正洙的手掌，示意自己已经适应了，朴正洙这才加重了力道，顶开紧致的甬道，一下一下地用力操他，毫不留情地按压那个敏感的地方。

金希澈被操的失了魂，叫声也越来越密。镜子里的他从脖子往上透着一层潮红，双眼微阖，眼神里露出迷乱堕落的痴态。

“这几个礼拜想我了吗？”朴正洙掐着他的腰，一边操他一边开口。

明知故问，金希澈喘着气根本没有兴致回答，而朴正洙似乎也没打算听他的答案，只顾着在他身体里大开大合，每一次都恰恰碾过腺体，让他不住地尖叫，甚至喊出了哭腔。

“想我的时候都干嘛了？”朴正洙抽出阴茎，只留头部在穴口，又猛地一插到底。

“啊……”金希澈爽到两眼泛起泪花，他虽然年纪不大，但也知道在床上该说什么话，“撸了……拿着你的照片撸……啊……”

明明已经说不出完整的句子，可听起来还是高傲又倔强。朴正洙突然就血脉偾张，心里涌起更多想要欺负金希澈的冲动。他拉起金希澈的下陷的腰身，掰过他的脑袋跟他接吻。与其说接吻，不如说在跟着抽动的节奏用舌头强奸他的嘴。

不一会儿金希澈就被朴正洙的舌头搅弄得口齿生津，少了支撑的身子被顶的重心不稳，摇摇晃晃，只好用指尖虚虚够着墙面找点安全感。他所有的叫声都被堵在喉咙，像只初生的小狗一样，只能发出呜呜的声音。

这还不够，朴正洙从金希澈的身体里退出来，随手扯下挂在墙上的浴巾叠成几层铺在地上，拉着迷茫的金希澈转了个身。而对方瞬间明白了他的意图，顺从地跟着他的引导，跪在了浴巾上。

金希澈抬起湿漉漉的大眼睛，等着朴正洙把阴茎送到被亲得通红的嘴边，乖乖把他含进口中。

朴正洙轻抚着金希澈的头发夸赞他真乖，然后拽着一缕发丝微微使力，迫使他把下巴抬起来，看着他无辜的双眼，忍不住用力挺了一下腰，让他吃进了大半。

金希澈被顶的几乎跪不稳，被异物侵占的喉咙发出一阵干呕。

朴正洙体贴地伸了只手跟金希澈十指相扣，好扶住他摇摇欲坠的身子，给他足够的安全感，停顿了一会儿等金希澈适应够了，却又用另一只手抱住他的头，狠狠地抽插了两下，金希澈瞬间呛红了眼眶，眼角都挂了泪。

金希澈虽然难受但一点也不抗拒，因为他知道自己的口活并不算好，可他的丈夫偏偏就爱操他的嘴，大概就是为了看自己这幅可怜又放荡的模样，他只管放松把自己全部交给对方，随他折来折去。

直到快给朴正洙口射了，也没见他有停下来的意思。这可不行，他半小时之前才刷完牙，可不想吃一些奇怪的东西。于是他皱起眉头以示不满，朴正洙接收到信号在他嘴里多抽送了几下才拔出来，拉出几缕银丝挂在嘴角。

趁着金希澈揉下巴的空隙，朴正洙把另一条浴巾也叠好扔在了地上，金希澈知道那是用来给自己垫手肘的，便三两下脱掉身上多余的布料，然后乖乖趴下，顺便挪了挪膝盖，好为朴正洙分开双腿。

身后的丈夫显然已经失去了原有的耐心，不再如开始时调情一般温和，而用一只手掰开金希澈的臀瓣，另一只手扶着粗大的性器对准泥泞的入口，一下子粗暴地穿刺到底。

金希澈发出一声绵长的呻吟，先前被操开的甬道早已不再干涩，此刻正热情地包裹住丈夫的性器，换取更多的快感。

朴正洙又一记深顶，龟头抵住金希澈的前列腺狠狠摩挲了几下，便立即听到怀里的人大声喘息着，手里雪白的屁股紧绷了片刻，接着连着大腿根一阵痉挛，朴正洙恶趣味地一掌挥下，满意地看到那瓣迅速变红的臀肉弹了弹。

“啊……”金希澈尖叫一声，从一开始就未被抚慰过的性器渗出一股前液，接着又在同一个地方挨了好几巴掌，一下比一下疼。

“呜呜……”金希澈皱巴着脸哭了出来，不知道是疼的还是爽的，他小声哀求着丈夫：“别打了……再打就射了……”

“叫我。”朴正洙又照着通红的印子拍了一巴掌。

“啊！”金希澈下意识地往前逃，被一把捞了回去，惩罚性地猛操了几下，便只好哭着喊老公。

可朴正洙并没有放过他，只是大发慈悲换了另一边屁股打他，几巴掌下来两瓣臀肉就肿成一样高了。

金希澈已然被羞耻感和快感包围，前面不自觉地流出了更多透明液体，他不知道身后的巴掌什么时候会再落下来，不得不随时紧绷着，连带着缩紧屁股咬住那根还在肆虐的肉棒。

金希澈不知道为什么，自己明明一遍又一遍地叫着老公，朴正洙还是不满意，看起来似乎是对这个称谓失去了刚结婚时的新鲜感，金希澈只好尝试叫出从小就没好好喊过的称呼：“哥哥……正洙哥哥……”

果不其然，身后的丈夫终于放过了他红肿的臀肉，转而绕到前面，一只手握住他硬到发疼的性器上下撸动，一只手捏住他挺立的乳头反复碾压，身后还在狠狠地操着他的屁股。

金希澈虽然被朴正洙调教的多了，但到底是年纪小还没怎么喂就饱了，加上他的丈夫技巧娴熟，清楚他每一个敏感点，不一会儿就遭不住折腾，在朴正洙手里射的一塌糊涂。

射精带来的快感让金希澈仰着头低吼了出来，全身都处于极度敏感的不应期，屁股也不自觉地陡然收紧，夹得朴正洙在他耳边低喘，而对方不打算放过他，反而加快了速度狠狠在他身体里顶弄，直到他哀嚎着又达到了一次干高潮。

金希澈全身止不住地痉挛着，他感觉自己大概是要死了，上半身已经脱力地塌下去，小脸埋在浴巾里低声抽泣，而身后的丈夫显然也到达了临界点，拔出来撸了几下射在了他的大腿根。

金希澈被滚烫的液体惊的轻轻一抖，整个屁股又红又肿，乱七八糟的液体挂在穴口周遭，顺着腿根流到了膝窝，到处都是湿漉漉、黏答答的。

金希澈彻底瘫在了地板上，等着朴正洙过来抱起自己的时候，才窝在他的耳边哑着嗓子撒娇，“怎么不射里面？”

“射里面清洗的时候你又要乱叫，我就要再操你一回了。”朴正洙单手搂着身上的大型挂件，踢开地上散落的衣物去放水，“我得忍忍，下午还有工作要做。”

“哼。”金希澈不满意地把头转向一边，满脑子都打着坏主意，最后还是凭本事让朴正洙忍不住在浴缸里干了他一回，就是屁股上又多了好些巴掌印。

“我说我体重明明没变，怎么总觉得以前的裤子穿起来紧的慌，原来都怪你！”金希澈收紧居家裤的腰带，卷起上衣对着镜子左看右看，怎么都觉得自己的屁股又变翘了。

“都有腰身了，再打几次就像个姑娘了。”朴正洙满意地凑上去包住金希澈的臀肉捏了一把，“要不下次穿裙子给老公看吧，辣妹。”

金希澈的脸一下子红透了，想躲开朴正洙作乱的大手，可又因为屁股还肿着，被揉捏时传来酥麻的快感，让他忍不住又哼哼了两声。揉着揉着两个人就又都硬了，朴正洙又打算伸手扒掉金希澈的裤子。

“不是说还有工作要做吗？”金希澈一上午被打怕了，突然清醒过来，推开朴正洙的手连连后退。

朴正洙只是笑，他追着金希澈往前迈了一步，扛起他往卧室走，“乖，这次不打屁股了……”

＊  
一滴都没有了


End file.
